


Ramus' Drabble Box

by iamfriendarin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, M/M, tags will be updated as more drabbles are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfriendarin/pseuds/iamfriendarin
Summary: This is where I'll be posting drabbles friends prompt me for. Be prepared for some bros being guys, cuddling, awkward things, and likely a lot of robots because hoo boy do I like to write those (in theory).





	1. Kabedon

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to commission me, shoot me a message at ramuswrites@gmail.com. :)

Arin had had enough.

Dan had been avoiding him. He knew it. And he knew exactly why. They’d done a late-night Grumping, and wound up snuggled together on the couch, too exhausted to do anything else. The following morning, Dan had left without even a goodbye, and now, two weeks later, Arin had barely seen his friend. Texts went ignored, calls unanswered, even knocking on the door of his home gave nothing. He showed up for recording but seemed to be clipped and restrained. After the episodes were done, he’d disappear again to do God only knows. And Arin was tired of it.

Arin walks in that morning, exactly two weeks from the Cuddlening, as he’s dubbed it, with a plan. He sees Dan, leaning on the wall by Ross’ office door. His eyes are trained on his phone. Perfect.  
Arin walks up as quietly as he can, shattering the silence with a  **BANG** as his hands meet the wall on either side of Dan’s head. The other lets out a startled yelp, almost fumbling his phone to the ground, eyes wide as the two shades of brown meet.

 

“What the fuck is your problem, Dan?”

“What? What do you mean, I—” Dan splutters, but Arin’s not letting him talk yet.

“You know exactly what the fuck I mean! You haven’t been talking to me, hell, you barely talk during recording, when, you know, our job is to fucking talk to each other! Is it because we were cuddling that one night? Is that too fuckin’ gay for Dan goddamn Avidan?”

“Arin, stop, I can exp—”

“If you can’t handle something as... as innocuous as that, at least be man enough to tell me! Don’t just play hide and go fuckin’ seek with my feelings!”

“Arin, shut up!” Dan’s harsh yell finally silences the younger, and he takes a breath. “I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Oh, you’re fuckin _s_ _orry?_  I—”

Dan holds up a finger to stop him again. “It wasn’t... it wasn’t too gay, or anything. I promise. It’s just... I had to do some thinking. About my feelings and how I feel, and I had to be distant so I could look at it all objectively. And I made a decision.”

“A decision?” A thousand terrible thoughts race through Arin’s head. Was Dan going to quit? Move away? What could he have decided that was so monumentally important?

“.... Arin? Arin, are you gonna answer me or just stare into the middle distance, buddy?”  
“Huh? Sorry, I... zoned out. What did you decide?”

“I wanted to know if you’d... go out with me. Like a date. If you wanted.” Dan’s cheeks are dusted with red now, and Arin’s arms drop from the wall.

“Wait, you’re.... you’re asking me out? That’s what the huge thing was?”

Dan nods. “Dumb, isn’t it? I gotta give you the damn silent treatment for two weeks before I can work up the balls to ask you out like some teenager.”

“No, it’s not dumb.” Dan’s eyes widen a bit. “Fuck, I’ve been spending all this time waiting for you to crush my hopes about maybe dating you. And just now I thought you were about to quit.”

“Quit? Oh, hell no, baby, I’m like a rash you can’t get rid of.”

“That’s fucking gross.” But Arin laughs, nonetheless.

Dan grins, running a hand through his wild hair. “So, you’ll go out with me?”

“Yeah. How’s lunch today look?”

“I dunno, I might be a little booked.” At Arin’s glare, he laughs. “Sounds great, big cat.”


	2. April Showers Bring May... Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Kabedon.   
> Dan and Arin walking and talking after a week of April rainstorms. It's finally sunny out and they have Things to talk about but don't know how to breach the subject.

Lunch went well.  
In fact, it went well enough that it became a weekly thing. But things were still awkward. Dan and Arin hadn’t talked about what exactly had happened, instead appearing to simply enjoy each other’s company.

It’s the first sunny day in almost two weeks, a strange thing for California, when Dan finally goes to Arin.  
“Will you go for a walk with me?” he asks, jerking a thumb at the sunlight streaming in through the blinds of the window.  
Arin smiles, standing from his desk and stretching out, causing his shirt to ride up just slightly. “Sounds great. I’ve missed the sun.”  
Dan nods, and together they head out into the sunshine.

They spend the first ten minutes in amicable silence before Dan stops.  
“What’s wrong?” Arin stops as well, turning. “You step in something?”  
“Arin, we...” Dan sighs. “We gotta talk, man. About us. About what we are or aren’t... or anything.”  
A somber look crosses Arin’s face, and he puts an arm around Dan’s shoulder. “There’s a bench. Let’s go talk.”

Sitting on the bench, it seems much less odd than simply standing in the sidewalk to discuss their feelings, but still feels so alien, somehow.  
“So. Talking.” Arin leans back with a sigh.  
Dan breathes out a chuckle. “We talk for a living and this feels like the most difficult thing ever.” It earns a giggle from Arin, so he takes it as a sign to keep going. “What are we, Arin? We keep going on these lunch dates, and I love them, I do, I just... I feel like we’re both holding back.”  
“I feel it too.” He bites his lip, looking at Dan. “What do you want it to be?”  
“I-I... I want it to be that we’re dating-dating. Not just.... friend-dating. I guess.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I want that too.” Arin sits up again, looking so deep into Dan’s eyes. He doesn’t even realize he’s leaning forward until Dan closes the gap, pressing their lips together. The kiss is short, sweet, but one look in each other’s eyes has them going back for another, and another, a dam broken by that first smooch.

It feels like eternity when they slow their public makeout, and Dan can’t help appreciating how Arin’s hair has already mussed up, just as Arin finds he really likes the slight swelling around Dan’s lips from the intensity of some of the kisses.  
“Dating-dating, then?” Dan’s breathless, like Arin took it straight from his lungs.  
“Yeah, I think we can date-date.” He gets a Look on his face. “Maybe we’ll have a date-date on a special date, with some dates.”  
“Nevermind, I want a divorce now.”  
Arin starts to laugh, and Dan can’t help but to join in.

At some point, their hands find each other, holding like a lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to HerbertBest for the prompt!


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Arin have lunch.

It was just an innocent lunch. Nothing to it.  
At least, that’s what Arin thinks about it. He certainly didn’t have his mind on how kissable Brian’s lips looked, or on the strength and confidence practically oozing out of him. Nope. Not at all. That’d be gay.  
Just a boss and one of his employees whom he happened to have a positively _raging_ crush on going to a little café together for lunch. That’s all.

It doesn’t stop Arin from letting his eyes linger on Brian’s face as he orders, but apparently that gaze lingered too long, given the smirk on his face. “Like what you see, Hanson?”  
“W-what? What are you talking about?” He feels the blush scorching on his cheeks, wishing he still had his menu to cover his face.  
“You know what I’m talking about.” He chuckles, that warm laugh that sends butterflies through every inch of Arin’s being, and rests his chin on his hand. “Something on your mind?”  
“N-no. Nothing. Just... just work stuff. You know.” Smooth.  
“Uh huh. Work stuff.” He looks around, shrugging. “Well, I don’t see Brent here. Or anyone else who might want to send you to, like, the sixth circle of Business Hell. So..”  
“Yeah, relax. I get it.” He scrubs his face, hoping to somehow wipe the blush away too. “There’s just always so much going on.”  
“I get it.” Brian nods. “It’s just lunch. I was hoping to get your mind off it. Just for a little while.”  
“I appreciate that.”  
“Plus, you never know what could come after lunch.” He winks, and those butterflies in Arin’s body beat their wings that much faster.

The rest of their wait is spent in silence. Not awkward, thankfully, just an amicable silence. Their food arrives, a burger for Brian and a salad for Arin (fucking diets) and they start to eat. Arin’s a quarter of the way into his rabbit food when he feels eyes on him and looks up to see Brian’s sharp blue gaze dart back down to his fries.  
“Is there something on my face?”  
“No, no. Just, uh... lookin’ at ya.”  
“What for?” Arin sets his fork down.  
“I’d assume the same reason you were looking at me earlier.” Brian has a blush dusting his stubbled cheeks, and in that moment, Arin can see the confidence he so very much adores splinter, and catches a glimpse of a softer, more nervous side.  
Arin kinda wants to see more of that.  
“Oh? I, uh, why was I looking at you, then? Assuming I was even looking at you.”  
Brian picks up a fry, inspecting it for much longer than the standard fry inspection time. “Do you wanna do this regularly?”  
“Do what?” Arin’s cursing his own obliviousness.  
“Go on a dat—I mean to lunch. Go out to lunch. It’s fun.” That blush darkens, and that soft side is out there to be seen.  
“You... want to do this more often?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Wait, you almost said date. Is this—”  
“Yep.”  
Arin’s cursing his own obliviousness. “So, you want... to date me? Just gotta make sure I’m not having a stroke.”  
Brian laughs a bit. “Nope, no brain events happening. Just one useless gay admitting a super huge crush on his boss and asking him out again.”  
“...Make that two guys admitting super huge crushes.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Looks like we’re both useless gays in this.”  
“...Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to vziii for the prompt!


End file.
